Martin Taylor
'Martin Taylor '(Born 1974) is an American politician. A self-described socialist he briefly represented Washington's 9th District in during the 115th Congress before resigning. Early Life Born to an upper-middle class, liberal family, Martin enjoyed a life of relative comfort. He constantly read and took a noted interest in mathematics and science. He also enjoyed debating his peers. He turned on the news on every day, watching it happily. It was rather strange for a child his age to be interested in the wide variety of educational fields. At an early age, he took an interest in politics and was swayed by his more liberal parents. If wasn’t until he went on a holiday to Uganda, seeing the poverty of the nation, that he ultimately looked into more socialist ideals. Later on, he was admitted to Yale University and graduated with a masters degree in economic. He worked for several years as a data analyst as a way to acquire experience in that field before becoming an economic advisor in 2007. He predicted to his superiors that, based on indicators of economic health and numbers retaliating to real estate, a recession may occur between "September 2008 and August 2010". Afterwards, the company decided to work towards measures to lessen the impacts of an economic recession. This is when Taylor‘s ego really began to show. He was promoted in 2009 and helped the company steadily grow due to his surprisingly accurate predictions. Whether the growth was because of him or only seen as such due to his prediction of the Great Recession is yet to be proven. Early Political Career When the 2012 election rolled around, he decided to run for the House of Representatives as part of the Democratic Party He failed, only getting about 12% of the vote in the primary. He tried again in 2014, this time getting 28% of the vote in the primaries. His big break came in 2016, when he won he won the primary by around 5,000 votes against his challenger. He only managed to win the general election by nearly 7,000 votes, a surprisingly poor performance in a district that historically is heavily Democratic. However, immediately after the election he switched his party affiliation to the Progressives, feeling like he was too far left for the Democrats. Tenure and Resignation Ecstatic, Martin happily took office in January. Sure, he took some funds from a few lobbyists (mostly left-leaning ones, but also one which had links to the Dakota Pipeline Protests), but otherwise his slate was “clean”. He mostly preferred to keep his participation to voting and debating, not really proposing any legislation. He is one of the more left-winged members of the Progressive Party, once stating that ”There is no such thing as ethical capitalism.” His statement caused a lot of controversy both nationally and in Congress. Insider leaks stated that he once planned on proposing a piece of legislation in the House that‘s “on the scale of the Great Society". However, his plans were scrapped once he resigned from Congress in July of 2017 after a debate with Massachussetts' Congresswoman Kristen Stevenson. After the House Strangely enough he briefly campaigned in the Special Election for his old seat before withdrawing due to extremely low early polling numbers. After withdrawing from Congress he decided to form his own party centered around himself and his positions. Miscellaneous Positions: - Gun Rights: Generally pro-gun, but believes in background checks. - Abortion: Up to 22 weeks. - Healthcare: Universal healthcare, managed at the local level. - Education: Universal public education. Education reform to promote a more free, independent-thinking, education system. Also increase STEM funding and specialised schools. - Energy: Full nuclear. - Climate Change: Eco-socialism. Full in. Attack industry. - Electoral reform: Proportional Representation for Congress, Instant-Runoff for President. - International Trade: Alter-globalization. Attack the IMF and the World Bank. Destroy the neoliberal order. - Transport: Focus on trains and buses, attempt to end the rule of the car. - Tax: 100% tax rate for all income above $1 million. Raise the 39.6% tax bracket to 65%. Merge the 33% and 35% tax brackets into a 55% one. Make the 10% tax bracket tax-free. Make the 15% bracket 5% and the 25% bracket 15%. - Welfare: Replace all welfare with a $5,000 a year UBI. That's a total cost of about $1.5 trillion, but it will be worth it in the end. - Support cooperatives. - Focus towards automation and technology in general. - Increase NASA budget. - Destroy urban sprawl.